


Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: Some fluffy and cute Bucky Barnes x Reader One Shots. So cute and fluffy they could pass as the story embodiment of unicorns. Yeah just read it, I know you want to. ♡♡♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pillow Fight Aftermath (summary):
> 
> You and Bucky break into a fun filled pillow fight. As your laughing highs die down you fibd yourselves inching closer together and before you know it you're leaning in for a kiss when Bucky does the unthinkable. . .

You both flopped ungracefully onto the bouncy matress of your queen sized bed, as your laughter died down. White synthetic feathers swirled around your room and coated your bedroom floor like a thin layer of snow, remnants of your unanticipated pillow fight. You both took gasping breaths as you held your sore stomachs. The muscles in your cheeks were sore from smiling and tears of joy were streaming down your face as you willed your breathing to return to normal. Just when you thought you couldn't bring your eyes to crinkle at the corners and create a grin, you looked over at your boyfriend who you caught gazing back at you with amusement and adoration. He chuckled and both of you commando crawled closer to each other until your foreheads were pressed together in fatigue. 

"I haven't had a pillow fight since the 40's." He stated with a pleasant look of contentment on his face.

All you managed to do was breathe out a small giggle. You inched your mouth closer to his irresistible pair of plumps lips when he started coughing uncontrollably. You inched your face farther from his one second too late. He caught you off guard and let out a deafening sneeze that sailed you off the bed and onto the fuzzy carpet on the foot of your bed. You were fazed for a few seconds and tried your hardest to analyze those few seconds in which you fell to the ground. 

"Doll?" Bucky questioned with a concerned voice. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. " you state with a cheery smile as he leans over the edge confirming your response. "I'm more worried about you Buck. I thought you told me that the super serum ensured you never caught a bug?"

"Doll that wasn't a bug. I sniffed up a feather." Bucky chortled out as he gathered you up in his arms and plopped you back down on the bed.

"You dork." you complimented proudly as you pecked his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to surprise Bucky for his birthday but he surprises you instead.

You rolled over with a groan as you turned your obnoxious alarm clock off. You opened your eyes to a dark room relishing in the chance to lay in bed before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. It was Bucky's birthday and you had planned to bake a cake a several batches of cookies. The only dead hour was the early morning so if you wanted to keep the whole thing a surprise, you'd have to rise earlier than the crack of dawn. You washed your face then twirled you hair into an up do on top of your head all held together with a single pencil. You quietly made your way down to the kitchen with your socked feet. The elevator ride was quick and silent. When you arrived at the kitchen you donned your black and white polka dotted apron on top of the vintage sweatshirt and ripped jeans you slipped on before leaving your quarters. You got to work measuring the ingredients and getting the pots and pans all lined up on the counter. Before you knew it the cake had finished cooking already and the clock read four o'clock. In a crunch for time you whipped up a quick batch of chocolate frosting to cover the cake. The minutes were counting down and you doubted the cookies could be baked without suspicions arousing. So long as the cake was done, all would ne well. The moment you finished frosting the cake you steadied your arm and focused on getting the swirly font for the letters correct. Just as you placed the cake in a box, tied it with a red bow and added a note the faint sound of footsteps started drawing near. Since the cake was finished, you began to mix the dough for a large batch of cookies.

"Mornin' Doll." The familiar voice greeted.

"Hi Bucky." You uttered over your shoulder.

You turned to face him hugging the giant bowl to your stomach and continuously mixing the batter with a wooden spoon. Bucky glanced at the box on the kitchen counter.

"What's this?" He asks.

"Your breakfast." You stated with a giggle.

You began you make rows of little balls of dough on the baking tray while Bucky opened the box.

"I've heard the saying dessert before dinner, but dessert for breakfast? Now that is something different." He chuckled rounding the island to grab a fork.

"Happy birthday Buckaroo." You smiled happily.

"Thanks Y/N. Y'know you really didn't have to wake up so early just to do this." 

"You only have your birthday once a year so you might as well make the best of it." You retorted.

You placed the baking trays on the counter where Bucky sat then turned around to set the oven. When you faced him and grabbed a tray you noticed three balls of dough were gone. You looked up from to tray to see Bucky with his mouth stuffed with what you could only imagine is cookie dough.

"You!" You scolded with a finger.

Bucky put his hands up in guilty surrender. 

"I'm sorry! They were just sitting there! Who could resist not eating cookie dough?" He said mouth still full.

You placed the tray in the oven chuckling to yourself and turned to put in the other tray but all that lay on the counter was the chocolate cake that lay in the box half eaten and the empty spot on the marble counter where your cookies should have been along with an empty bar stool where Bucky should have been.

"Bucky!!!" You yelled with a mischievous glint in your eye.

So you spent your morning chasing Bucky out of revenge for stealing your cookie dough. Not once did you find him even though you searched every nook and cranie of the tower, the birthday boy was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
